How to synchronize timings of a plurality of devices effectively is an issue to be addressed in communication field. According to the current communication specification, the synchronization timing of an Evolved Node B (eNB) can be passed by one or more synchronization source devices to extend to other devices. However, when a device receives more than one synchronization signal from more than one synchronization source device at the same time, these synchronization signals may collide with each other and failed to be detected, such that the device cannot synchronize to the eNB.
Therefore, there is a need to prove a communication technology to mitigate the collision issue.